Du rock dans le Coeur
by EuropaLuce
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive au lycée, seule. Qui est-elle et pourquoi vient-elle dans cette ville ? Et pourquoi Castiel s'intéresse-t-il à elle ? Que se passe-t-il dans sa chambre pour fasciner le roux ? Et pourquoi Ambre s'amuse-t-elle à prendre la nouvelle comme punching-ball ? Quel est son les conséquences ? Et de quel côté est Nathanaël ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Salutation, j'appelle Europa et j'ai 16 ans. Je dois me décrire ? Ok. Je suis plutôt grande, j'ai les cheveux noirs méché de roux, – c'est naturel, hein ! – les yeux verts et j'ai des formes bien où y faut. Mon caractère ? Je suis soi disant mature et réservé, aussi « doué » mais pas « sur ». Je ne parle que quand j'ai quelque chose à dire et faut mieux pas me chercher car je fais du MMA, pas l'assurance … du mixte martial art. D'la boxe combiné avec du judo et du karaté, quoi ! J'vis dans un duplexe sans mes parents et ma sister. J'aime lire, écrire, donc le français, et écouté d'la musique. J'entre au lycée Sweet Amoris.

Chapitre 1

Six heures moins une. Mon portable sonne dans une minute. J'tends l'bras et coupe le réveil. J'étire et descends m'habiller, un jean noir, un t-shirt cramoisie à manche longue qui m'arrive sous les fesses, mes convers rouges et mes bagues. Un coup de peigne et un verre de lait. M'reste une demi- heure avant d'aller au lycée par le bus. Mon portable sonne, s'enfile ma veste et mon sac et direction l'arrêt de bus.  
Pas trop de monde. Y viendrons tous à 9 heures. Une demi heure de bus, et oui c'est celui d'la ville y va aussi au trois collège, j'monte au lycée tranquille. Y a personne mais les grilles sont ouvertes, j'entre. Je suis les panneaux pour les nouveaux, j'toque chez la dirlo qui m'dit d'entré. _Ce n'est pas un bureau de dirlo ça _! Elle est plus vielle que je laisse suggéré sa voix, son chignon gris est déjà à moitié défait et son tailleur est d'une horreur ! J'y peu rien si je n'aime pas l'rose.  
_ Bonjour, vous êtes ?  
_ Europa Black-Rose, madame.  
_ Vous êtes la seule nouvelle élève de première. Vous étiez où avant ?  
_ Plus au nord d'la France.  
_ Et pourquoi ici ?  
_ Je n'ai pas d'famille dans l'coin.  
_ Vous êtes en L, mais pour votre emploi du temps, il faut voir avec Nathaniel, le délègue principal.  
_ C'est à peine la rentré, qu'il est déjà élu ?  
_ Il a bien travaillé l'année dernière, alors il a été réélu d'office.  
_ Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir m'dame la directrice.  
Direction la salle des délègue, je l'ai vu en entrant… Là ! J'entre sans frapper, un blond aux yeux marron habiller en chemise-cravate sursaute en m'entendant.  
_ Sorry ! J'ai pas frappé.  
_ Tu es la nouvelle élève de première ?  
_ Dans l'mille !  
_ Ton emploi du temps. T'as pas mal d'option mais…  
_ J'dois prenne un club ? Y a quoi ?  
_ Basket, jardinage, art plastique, musique et théâtre.  
_ Basket, non, je n'aime pas les sports d'équipe. Jardinage, négatif, je n'aime pas être dehors. Art plastique, non, ça saoul. Théâtre, non, je n'monte pas sur scène devant les autres. Y en reste plus qu'un !  
_ Musique, donc ?  
_ T'es un futé, toi !  
_ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.  
_ C'est quand ? Que j'ai musique ?  
_ Mm-mm. Le lundi, de midi à une heure.  
_ On est lundi. J'l'ai aujourd'hui ! Cooool !  
J'quitte la salle sans attendre sa réponse et vais dans la cour. Y a déjà plus de monde ! Un trio de fille m'approche, j'l'ai sens mal.  
_ T'es qui, m'demande la blonde qui croule sous l'maquillage.  
_ Europa.  
_ Moi, c'est Ambre.  
_ Tant mieux.  
_ Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! C'est naturel ?  
_ Nan ! C'est une perruque !  
_ Sérieux ?  
_ T'es co**e, toi !  
J'repérais un arbre et sautais sur la branche la plus basse. Pas envie d'me mêlais à la foule tout de suite. Mieux vaux scanner son environnement. Un mec aux cheveux verts s'dirige vers les jardins, il est peut être pas élève… Un groupe de fille passe, y a une rousse, une métisse, une violette, une blonde et une autre blonde tendance blanche, elles ont l'air sympas. Un black fait son apparition rapide avec un ballon de basket sous l'bras, pas besoin d'êtes devin pour savoir son club. Un mec aux cheveux rouges style rock et un autre aux cheveux blancs aux pointes noirs au style victorien s'approchent d'l'arbre. Y m'on vu ?  
**Point de vus mec cheveux rouges**  
Y une meuf dans MON arbre ! Elle se prend pour qui ! Je vais directement vers elle, Lysandre me suis sans rien dire, j'sais pas s'il l'a vu.  
_ Qu'es-es tu fous dans mon arbre !  
_ Vous observe.  
_ Tu prends pour qui ?  
_ Bah ! Pas pour toi, en tout cas !  
_ Descend ou viens d'chercher !  
_ T'as qu'à monté !  
Elle lève les yeux vers la grille et saute au sol.  
_ P'tain t'sa mère ! Qu'es-ce qui fous là, lui !  
**Point de vus Europa**  
J'saute d'la branche dès que vois Ken franchir la grille. Le rouquin me regarde de travers, il est pas mal vu de prés.  
_ QUOI !  
_ T'es qui ?  
_ Europa. Mais y vient par ici d'ce mec ! Pas possible.  
_ Qui c'est ?  
_ Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie d'voir !  
_ J'en occupe. Remonte dans l'arbre.  
_ Y va m'voir, banane !  
_ Comment tu m'appelles !  
_ C'est mieux que dire abr*ti !  
_ T'es pas banale, toi.  
Le p'tit s'approcha dangereusement, le rouquin me poussa derrière son pote qui me cache à la perfection, tant qu'il ne bouge pas.  
_ Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille…  
_ Y en plein ici, le coupa le rouquin.  
_ Mais elle est brune avec des mèches rousse…  
_ Elle est pas là ! Ça se voit, non ?  
_ Mais, je l'ai vu par ici…  
_ T'es en quelle classe ?  
_ Je rentre en seconde, pourquoi ?  
_ T'es vachement p'tit, p'tain !  
Ken se mit à bafouiller et fini par aller vers les toilettes. Je savais qu'il aurait de la peine, mais quelle glue ! Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici !  
_ On ne sait toujours pas présenté, fit remarquer le pote du rouquin qui l'ouvrait pour la première fois. Je suis Lysandre, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Europa.  
_ Moi de même.  
_ Moi, c'est Castiel.  
La sonnerie retenti et on parti vers nos salles, enfin vers notre salle puisqu'ils avaient le même cours que moi…


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant que j'oublie !**

**Amour sucré n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que jouer avec les persos- sauf Europa (pour l'instant) qui est à moi, comme d'autre persos dans la suite. **

J'entre dans la salle dans les premiers, le prof est un sadique, il nous fait entré par un ordre bizarre, il a appelé le premier d'la liste puis le dernier et ainsi de suite. N'to cours ? S.V.T, voyons ! Y que les profs de S.V.T qui sont aussi sadique. Quoique, un mes profs de math était peut être pire. C'est que le premier cours, me*de ! Une fois qu'on est tous rentré et installer selon son ordre, ce c*n fait l'appel. Quand on tout arrive, il lève la tête, avec un sourire à faire peur.  
_ T'es nouvelle, toi ?  
_ Nan ! J'avais pas remarqué !  
_ Viens de présenté.  
_ A votre bureau ?  
_ Oui.  
_ J'suis bien où j'suis.  
_ Viens là.  
Je me suis lever et dirigeais vers l'bureau. Me suis assis dessus et j'les ai regardé avant de commencer. Y avait la blondasse croulant sous son maquillage.  
_ S'lut ! M'appelle Europa Black-Rose, j'ai 16 ans, j'aime la lecture, l'écriture et la musique. Ah oui ! Si on me cherche, vous allez vous prendre un coup d'assurance. Des questions ?  
_ Black-Rose ? Comme le couple d'écrivain ?  
_ Ouaip ! Et alors ?  
_ Tu les connais ?  
_ Nan ! C'est juste mes parents. Y sont normaux !  
_ Le coup d'assurance, c'est quoi ?  
_ Laisse tomber, tu connais pas. C'est fini ?  
Je retournais à ma place tranquillement, quand le prof me toucha l'épaule. Je fis volte-face, le prenant par surprise. Y croyait être discret !  
_ Qui t'as permis de t'asseoir sur le bureau ?  
_ S'avez dis sur l'bureau.  
Je dégageais mon épaule et m'assis.  
La sonnerie retenti et on alla en math. La prof nous laissa choisir nos places, je m'installai au milieu prêt d'la fenêtre. Elle fit l'appel et me demanda de me présenté.  
_ J'l'ai déjà fais t'a l'heure.  
_ Je n'étais pas là.  
_ S'avez qu'à demandé au prof ce que j'ai dis.  
Elle laissa tomber, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité !  
Les cours furent tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres –n'ayant pas encore eut français- et je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. C'était la pause. Le groupe de filles que j'avais repéré de l'arbre était là.  
_ Salut.  
_ T'es Europa, c'est ça ?  
_ Ouaip.  
_ Moi c'est Kim, dit la métisse. La rousse c'est Iris. La blonde, Mélodie, la blanche, Rosa et la dernière, Violette. Qui porte bien son nom.  
La dénommé Violette devient toute rouge.  
_ Tu veux manger avec nous, demanda Iris.  
_ J'ai la pause déjeuné à 13 heures.  
_ T'es au club de musique ?  
_ Dans le mille !  
_ Tu s'ra avec Lysandre et Castiel, alors. Et peut être les jumeaux…  
_ Qui ça ?  
_ Alexy, qui a les cheveux bleus, et Armin, qui a les cheveux noirs. Et sûrement Ambre, puisque Castiel y est.  
_ Ambre c'est la blondasse croulant sous le maquillage qui se balade avec ses deux chiens ? J'ai rien contre toi, Mélodie…  
_ Ce n'est pas moi que tu qualifier ainsi, alors je n'ai pas le prendre mal. Mais oui, c'est elle.  
Quand elles sortirent, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec…  
Ken !  
_ Europa ! Je le savais !  
_ Lâche-moi, minus !  
_ Tu te souviens plus de mon nom ?  
_ Non. Et je m'en contre fiche. Pousse-toi, tu me gêne !  
_ T'es… T'es méchante !  
_ C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques !  
Kentin s'est enfui en courant et à bousculer Castiel au passage.  
_ P'tain ! Fais gaffe !  
_ P-pardon !  
_ T'as été dure avec lui.  
_ Il me suit partout depuis le primaire. Ras le cul de cette glue !  
_ Tu es dans le même cas que Castiel avec Ambre, remarqua Rosa.  
_ Les grandes âmes se rencontrent, ironise-je.  
La sonnerie retenti et je me dirigeais seule vers le cours de français.  
**Point de vus Castiel**  
Le minus qui cherchait Europa ce matin venait de la trouvait. Elle avait vraiment l'air furax ! Elle lui a dit de dégager de la façon vraiment brutale. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'une fille ! La remarque de Rosa me fit tendre l'oreille. La réponse d'Europa me laissa coi, elle me voyait comme une grande âme ! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ?  
**Point de vue Europa**  
La prof a l'air bien, elle est jeune mais pas trop et elle sait captiver notre attention. Son cours se passe bien, Castiel sèche… Tant pis pour lui ! Quand la sonnerie retentis pour la seconde fois, on avait deux heures, je me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers la salle de musique. Y avait personne, alors je suis permis d'entrer et de m'installer au piano pour jouer un air que j'ai dans la tête. Y dure même pas deux minutes mais quand j'arrête Castiel est là et m'applaudit.  
_ Tu joues bien.  
_ Merci, murmurais-je.  
Je m'installai sur une chaise et le prof arriva avec les jumeaux. Lysandre arriva peu de temps après. Le prof se présenta à moi et me demanda de jouer quelque chose. J'avisais la guitare électrique de Castiel, je savais que c'était la sienne, je l'avais vu se balader avec.  
Donc, sa guitare en main, je jouais un air de rock bien senti puis l'enchaîner avec un air de danse que je ne serais nommé. Je posais la guitare et retourna m'asseoir.  
_ Alors, ça, c'est du lourd, marmonna le prof.  
J'affichais un grand sourire, et Castiel je touchai l'épaule. Je me tournai vers lui.  
_ Pourquoi ma guitare ?  
_ Oh ! C'était la tienne ?  
_ Tu le savais très bien.  
C'est vrai, pourquoi j'ai pris la sienne et pas une autre ? Pour lui en mettre plein la vu ? Franchement, je ne sais pas.  
Lysandre vient me voir à la fin du cours. Il avait l'air surprit. C'est la guitare qui le surprenait autant ?  
_ Tu as de la chance qu'il ait aussi bien réagit. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un qu'autre que lui ne touche à sa guitare.  
_ Peut être que je joue bien.  
_ Tu joue plus que bien ! Mais d'où tu connais ce morceau ?  
_ J'sais pas… Attends ! J'ai entendu c'matin en montant en français dans les escaliers. Pourquoi ?  
_ C'est lui qui l'a écrit et on le répétait ce matin.  
_ Pour ça qu'il séchait !  
_ Mais t'as pas du entendre grand-chose.  
_ J'ai fais ça d'instinct. Ou peut être que c'est la guitare qui a joué toute seule ?  
**Point de vus Castiel**  
Non, mais elle rigole là ! Elle l'a entendu même pas une fois et elle ressort ça comme si de rien été ! Et puis, une guitare, ça ne joue pas tout seul ! Si j'ai rien dis c'est que j'en étais incapable ! Elle est pas normale, cette fille ! Elle est pas normale mais elle est canon ! Et en plus, elle a du caractère… Ouah ! J'crois que j'suis en train tombé amoureux… Mais y vont où, ses 2 là !  
_ Lysandre ! Attend-moi !  
**Point de vu Europa**  
Castiel appel Lysandre pour l'attendre. ET MOI ! Je compte pour d'la merde ou quoi ? V'la que j'suis jalouse… J'ai pris un coup sur la tête ? Ma parole, mais est vraiment plus que pas mal… Eh oh ! Ma jolie ! C'est Castiel, bon sang ! Arrête illico de fantasmer ! Mais on a le droit d'rêver, me*de !  
_ Vous allez où ?  
_ A la cantine, tiens !  
On se dirigea vers la salle de cantine, où plutôt, Lysandre y allait, nous, on suivait ! Je sens que le rouquin va me rendre dingue. Mais dingue de lui ou dingue à l'asile ?  
L'reste d'la journée passa sans encombre. Les groupes de Physique pour l'année ? Kim, Iris et Mélodie. Violette et Rosa (le seul binôme). Ambre et ses 2 toutous. Lysandre, Castiel et moi ! Lui, il a pas capter la guerre qui va se préparé contre moi par la blondasse ! Elle est venue me trouver quand j'sortais.  
_ Tu t'approches pas de MON Castiel !  
_ Y a pas ton nom marqué dessus à ce que je sache ? A moins, qu'il ne soit caché sous ses fringues… Vais vérifier.  
_ Espèce de sal*pe ! Tes parents ont beau être célèbres, toi t'es rien d'une p*te !  
Elle essaya de me gifle mais elle se retrouva à terre avant qu'elle ne me touche. J'avais dis pas m'chercher sinon y gouterait à l'assurance !  
_ Tu m'as cassé un oncle, pleurnicha-t-elle.  
_ Tu veux que j'te casse autre chose, peut être !  
Castiel et Lysandre se sont approché, Ambre s'est remit tout de suite debout et a essayer de sauter a cou de Castiel.  
_ Aide-moi ! Elle me fait mal sans raison…  
_ J'ai tout entendu. Pas la peine de faire semblant. J'suis pas ta propriété privé, pigé ?  
_ Mais…  
_ TA GU*LE !  
Je le vis serrer les poings, sûrement pour ne pas la frapper.  
**Point de vu Castiel**  
Cette fille va mourir. Elle a ose touché Europa ! Je serrais les poings pour ne pas donner du spectacle à tous les c*ns qui nous entouraient. Le morveux s'approcha et les r'garda tour à tour.  
_ Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Ça ne se voit pas, gueula Europa.  
_ Tu te bas ? Mais tu es gentille…  
Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.  
_ TU ME FAIS CH*ER KEN !  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, observa Ambre et l'prunier puis un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.  
_ Eh ! Les gens ! V'là couple de l'année ! Barbie et Ken.  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, moi, je ne fis que sourire. Ambre était rouge de colère et Ken banc de… Honte ?  
_ T'es méchante !  
_ C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, lui cracha-t-elle.  
Il se mit à pleurer et couru vers la sortie, sans son sac. Ambre prit la poudre d'escampette ainsi que l'attroupement.  
_ J'te ramène chez toi ?  
_ Ouaip ! T'façon, j'ai raté l'bus.  
Elle ramassa l'sac du morveux et m'suivit jusqu'à ma moto.  
_ T'habite où ?  
Elle m'donna l'adresse du lotissement où j'habite aussi. Arriver là-bas, elle sauta ma moto et couru jusqu'au panneau des logements. Elle repéra son nom et alla y déposer son sac.  
_ T'es gentille, au fond.  
_ Nan. Tu délires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les persos du jeu Amour sucré ne sont pas à moi, je les empreinte à titre provisoire et ils ne restent que dans l'univers de la fanfic.**

**Chapitre 3**

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'même tour que moi, c'est vrai ! L'appart au dessus du mien était à vendre. C'est elle qui l'a acheté ? Cool !  
**Point de vu Europa**  
Je monte les trois étages à pieds. Noyant dans l'effort l'effet que ma fais ce voyage à moto plaquer contre le dos de Castiel. Mon bas ventre est brûlant. Es-ce du désir ? Imaginer qu'il va vivre en dessous de moi… De chez moi, que j'parle, hein ! J'ouvre donc ma porte pour la première fois. Non pas vraiment, mais avant avait pas mes meubles car repeignais l'endroit. Les meubles n'étaient pas à leurs places. Les déménageurs les ont mis n'importe comment ! Heureusement que je vois très bien comment les mettre. Le meuble à télé là avec les accessoires dessus. Le canapé devant avec la table basse entre deux. Le fauteuil dans l'coin d'la fenêtre et l'deuxième entre l'canapé et la fenêtre. La biblio, contre mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'la cuisine. Elle s'y, la table et les chaises, c'est bon. La salle de bain, ce meuble là et l'autre des deux côté du miroir et du lavabo. Ma chambre, le lit prêt d'la fenêtre, la table de nuit contre la prise et mon armoire est déjà contre le mur jusqu'à la moitié d'la pièce. J'ai une très grande armoire. Après les meubles, les affaires. La télé et ses accessoires sur l'meuble à télé, les livres dans la biblio et les coussins sur les fauteuils et sur l'canapé. Assiettes, verres, couverts, serviettes, et autres ustensiles dans les placards d'la cuisine, de même pour les réserves ! Hé, hé ! Serviettes de toilettes, gants, éponges, savons, peignes et brosse, dentifrice et autres dans les placards et supports d'la salle de bain. Enfin, les vêtements, mon ordi et mon imprimante-photocopieur-scanner dans la chambre. J'jette un œil sur min portable, il est 21 : 45. J'me fais un casse-croûte et vais coucher. L'portable sur la table de nuit. Mais avant de dormir, je fais mon « rituelle ».  
**Point de vu Castiel**  
Je regarde le plafond puis tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est 22 : 00. Je croise mes mains derrière ma tête et regarde le trou qu'il y a entre mon appart et celui d'Europa. Je l'ai entendu bouger ses meubles tout à l'heure. Elle a mit son lit juste au dessus du trou. Un bruit étouffe me parvient. Un gémissement ? J'en entends de plus en plus, jusqu'à un moment où je l'entends haleter. Elle ne venait quand même pas de … De se… Si ? J'ose même pas pensée à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Et pis, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon boxeur… Ahhhhhhh ! J'y crois pas. Rien que l'entendre ma fais cette effet là !  
Il est 7 : 10, j'viens d'me l'ver que j'entends quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. J'entrebâille la porte, Europa.  
_ Qu'es-ce tu fous ?  
Elle sursaute et s'tourne vers moi.  
_ J'vais rater l'bus si j'me grouille !  
_ J'peux t'emmener, tu sais.  
_ Sérieux ?  
_ On va au même endroit et on est dans la même classe, j'te rappel.  
_ Merci !  
Et elle se retourne pour remonter.  
_ Pas la peine de remonter. Tu peux rester ici.  
_ Mais… T'es pas vraiment habiller.  
C'est moi ou elle a rougit ?  
**Point de vu Europa**  
J'ai pas vu le temps passer et je suis sortie en retard. Mais Castiel m'a intercepté. Il était en boxeur, la vu de son corps à suffit à réchauffer mon ventre et des images incongrus se sont glisser dans mon esprit. Je dois sûrement rougir… Il ouvre sa porte en grand et moi, j'entre. A espérais que je lui saute pas dessus ! Son appart est organiser d'la même façon que l'mien. Donc sa chambre est en dessous d'la mienne. IL M'A ENTENDU ?  
Castiel été descendu, je le suivais de prêt, j'tenais pas à arriver en retard ! Le cliché ! Oh la, la ! Il sorti sa moto, plutôt grosse et noire, simple en faites, pas tape à l'œil comme celle de certain ! Y tendis l'même casque que la veille et on y alla. Y fit descendre au coin. Il veut pas qu'on nous voir arriver ensemble ? Oooh ! C'est mignon… Non, mais tu penses à quoi là ? Castiel ne rime en rien avec mignon ! J'ai vraiment pris un coup sur la tête, moi !  
J'suis à peine rentré que Ken me fonce dessus et essaye d'me sauter au cou, j'esquive et il s'écroule par terre. Le mec aux cheveux verts, pas sûre qu'il soit élève s'approche et le relève.  
_ Ken, ça va ?  
_ Pourrais aller mieux, marmonne-t-il.  
_ T'avais qu'à pas essayer d'me sauter dessus. Elle est où ta Barbie ?  
_ Europa, souffla-t-il.  
_ C'est quoi cette histoire et c'est qui, Barbie ?  
_ T'étais là pourtant hier ! Mais j't'ai pas vu à la sortie…  
_ Tu m'as vu quand ?  
_ Quand t'es rentré ! Tiens ! V'là Barbie.  
_ C'est Ambre.  
_ M'en fous, c'est Barbie. Eh ! Barbie ! Tu viens pas voir ton mec, Ken ?  
_ Tu vas me le payer !  
_ Désolée, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi !  
On se défia du regard et elle détourna les yeux en se cassant ! Bon débarra ! Ken est tout rouge… Non ! Ma blague n'a pas cet effet là ! Le mec aux cheveux verts commence à partir mais je vois Ken qui n'ose pas lui dire merci. J'le secoue et appel l'autre.  
_ Monsieur cheveux verts !  
_ Oui, dit-il en se retournant.  
_ Merci, balbutie Ken.  
_ Au faites, je m'appelle Jade.  
_ Enchanté !  
J'l'reste d'la journée est sans importance ! Castiel veut absolument m'ramener ! Alors j'monte derrière lui. Sauf qu'il ne m'emmène pas à l'appart !  
_ On va où ?  
_ C'est une surprise !  
_ J'aime pas les surprises !  
_ Moi non plus. Sauf quand c'est moi qui les fais.  
_ Si c'est toi qui l'a fais, j'crains l'pire !  
Il grogne une réponse et s'arrête devant un hangar. C'est ici, ma surprise ? Je descends et retire l'casque avant de me faire entraînais pas Castiel. Il court tellement vite que j'ai failli me manger le sol ! Il nous fait entrer par la porte de derrière et il met ses mains sur mes yeux. Je me laisse guider en même temps, j'ai pas trop le choix ! Il me fait m'asseoir.  
_ Tu n'ouvres les yeux que quand je te le dirais, ok ?  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Sinon, ça va gâcher ma surprise. Alors ?  
_ Ok.  
Je ferme les yeux et il retire ses mains. Je me force à les garder fermer. Je l'entends reculer et prendre quelque chose. Il passe un truc autour de son cou. Et oui, j'ai une excellente oreille.  
_ Tu fais quoi ?  
_ Rien.  
_ Je t'ai entendu passer un truc autour de ton cou !  
_ T'as l'oreille !  
Un son d'air me fit tourner la tête.  
_ T'es pas tout seul ?  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Un son d'air.  
_ Tu vas bientôt le savoir.  
Je l'entendis brancher un truc et régler des fils. Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ? (C'est facile à deviner, non ?)  
_ Ouvre les yeux !  
J'obéis et ils commencèrent à jouer. Lysandre chantait, Castiel jouait d'la guitare électrique et les jumeaux (et oui !) étaient à la batterie et à la basse. Le morceau se termina et j'applaudis de toute mes forces. J'en avais mal aux mains ! Ils avaient écris une chanson !  
_ C'est pour moi ?  
_ Joli surprise !  
_ C'est la plus belle que j'ai depuis des années !  
_ Tu as reconnu le morceau ?  
_ C'est celui que tu jouais hier !  
_ Je me suis inspiré de ton morceau sur le mien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les persos d'Amour sucré sont et restent au jeu. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais en faire.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quand Castiel me ramène, je somnole dans son dos. En même temps, il est plus de 23 : 00 ! Il m'a porté jusqu'à ma porte. J'l'ai ouverte et il m'a porté jusque dans mon lit. Il m'a enlevé mes chaussures et a rabattu la couette sur moi. Et il est reparti.  
Six heures, mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Je m'assoie d'un coup et coupe le réveil. Pourquoi j'ai dormis tout habiller ? Ah ! Oui. Après la répétition, Castiel m'a ramené et, semblerait-il, coucher. Ne commençant qu'à 9 : 00, j'avais le temps de prendre une douche. Ce que je fis, donc. Ensuite, j'enfilais mon jean noir ainsi qu'un maillot noir à manches longues m'arrivant sous les fesses avec mes converses rouges. Dans la cuisine, je me servis un verre de lait et me fis une tartine de Nutella. J'eus à peine mordu ma première bouché qu'on toqua à ma porte. J'ai été ouvrir, c'est Castiel. Sans me laisser dire quoi que se soit, il entre dans mon appart. Il l'observe, il a l'air surprit.  
Point de vus Castiel  
Je monte chez elle sous une impulsion. J'ai surtout envie de voir à quoi ressemble l'antre de cette folle ! Bah oui, quoi ! Elle a bien visiter l'mien ! J'toque et elle m'ouvre, une tartine à la bouche. J'entre. Je fais pas dans la politesse, MOI ! Le salon ? Le sol est peint en dégrader noir vers blanc. Le centre est blanc et plus on s'approche des murs plus c'est noir. (Vous voyez ?) Elle a une bibliothèque ? Le mur derrière est noir, ainsi que celui derrière la Télé. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils sont cramoisis. Elle me regarde bizarre.  
_ Quoi ?  
Tiens, elle a fini sa tartine.  
_ Tu sonnes, tu rentres et tu dis rien avec un air ébahi…  
_ C'est pas banal chez toi…  
_ C'est chez moi.  
_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu l'as ?  
C'est la question que je me pose, figure-toi ! Je ne répond pas à sa question et vais dans la cuisine. Y a les meubles normaux peints en violet et la table et les chaises sont chromes. Le sol est rouge sang. J'me tourne vers la salle de bain (le meilleure pour la fin, hé-hé !), les murs sont carreler de violet et de noir et le sol est blanc ? Et les meubles sont bleus. Enfin ! Sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte. Les murs et le sol sont entièrement…  
Blanc. Des posters de mangas et de groupe ou de chanteur sont accrochés aux murs. Le bois de l'immense armoire est moire. Euh… Noire. Ainsi que celui du lit. Les draps sont froissés et violet et rouge. Ses livres de cours sont éparpillés autour du lit et aussi dans un vieux carton. Son ordi est lui aussi par terre au pied du lit.  
_ Castiel ! C'est la chambre ! J'ai pas été dans la tienne que je sache…  
Pas faux. Je me tourne vers elle, elle est… Sexy. QUOI ! Elle a quoi de plus que les autres ? Elle soupire et m'regarde bizarrement.  
_ T'as petit-déjeuner ?  
_ Hein ?  
_ On est dans l'sud et tu sais pas ce que ça veux dire ?  
_ Bah… Non.  
J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, là !  
Point de vus Europa  
Il visite mon appart. Mes goûts ne lui plaisent pas ? Tant pis ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fit dans ma chambre ! Lui fait remarquer, il s'tourner vers moi et … Il rougit ? J'hausse un sourcil. J'dois avoir une tête bizarre…  
_ T'as petit-déjeuner ?  
_ Hein ?  
_ On est dans l'sud et tu sais pas ce que ça veux dire ?  
_ Bah… Non.  
Il est vraiment du sud ? Moi, qui ne venait ici que pour les grandes vacances, utilise ça ! Je secoue la tête.  
_ T'es vraiment d'ici ?  
_ J'parle français, moi !  
_ Mais C'EST du français. Bon. T'as mangé, oui ou non ?  
_ Non.  
_ Tu veux quoi ?  
Point de vus Castiel  
Elle parle de bouffe là ? Bah oui ! Tu veux qu'elle parle de quoi… T'as des idées pas nettes, mon pauvre Castiel. Oh ! Ta gu*le ma conscience ! J'pense ce que j'veux. Y a que moi pour l'entendre. Encore heureux ! Attends. Attends deux secondes ! C'est moi ou bien son maillot est trop petit ? En tout cas, il la moule bien, on en voit presque la marque de son soutif.  
_ Ton maillot…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il est pas trop petit ?  
_ Bah non. Sinon j'l'aurais pas mis.  
On sait jamais… Mais je suis sûr qu'il est trop petit même si elle s'en rend pas compte. Ce qui suffit pour que je me sente à l'étroit. Elle penche la tête sur le côté. Je m'approche d'elle et capture ses lèvres.  
Point de vu Europa _/ !/ scène non conseiller au moins de 15 ans/_  
Elles sont douces et exigeante. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il se plaque contre moi. Son torse est tout en muscle, c'est bon. Une douce chaleur s'installe dans mon ventre et me fais soupirer. J'ai envie de sa bouche autre par que sur la mienne. Je laissais glisser mes mains le long se son dos pour remonter sous son t-shirt. Il gémit à son tour, j'crois que j'suis fais de l'effet ! Je quittais ses lèvres un instant pour lui enlever son t-shirt. J'avais raison, il est tout en muscle. Mais pas comme les mecs (et les meufs) qui passent à la télé et qui ont plus que ça (c'est moche et contre nature !). Il souffla mon prénom quand mes lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Sa peau était à la fois sucrée et salée.  
Point de vu Castiel  
Elle est en train de me rendre fou. Son souffle et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes mains lui retirèrent son maillot et je découvris sa peau encore plus blanche que celle de son visage et de ses mains surmonté d'un soutif rouge vif masquant sa poitrine. J'osais à peine l'effleurer mais elle prit mes mains et les plaça d'office dessus. Mon instinct prit le dessus et mes mains lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Je repris ses lèvres et la conduit jusqu'à son lit. Elle fit voler ses pompes et s'agenouilla au dessus de moi. Sa main glissa le long de son torse fessant y naître des frissons de plaisir. Elle (sa main) trouva mon jean et en défit le bouton ainsi que la fermeture éclair. J'en fit tout autant avec le sien que je fis aussi glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos et dégrafèrent son soutif qui me tomba sur les yeux.  
Point de vu Europa  
Finalement, après s'être battu avec nos jeans, les draps et ce qui restait pour nous séparer, il se glissa en moi (on glisse beaucoup …) et… Bah, on fit ce qu'on avait à faire...  
Je suis réveillée par un portable qui sonne. Celui de Castiel, le mien est toujours en vibreur sauf au lycée où il est en silencieux. Ça vient de son jean qui est par terre. Le prend et sors le portable. C'est Lysandre, je réponds pas, ça ferais suspect. J'regarde l'heure, midi. Je sursaute et réveille Castiel. Il a d'autres appeler en absence. Lysandre, Iris, Mélodie, Kim, Rosa et Violette.  
_ Qu'es-ce tu fous avec mon portable ?  
_ Il a sonné et ça m'a réveillé. J'regarder qui s'était.  
_ Et c'était qui ?  
_ Lysandre. Y a aussi les autres qui t'ont appelé.  
_ Et pas toi ?  
_ Je sais pas. Le mien est aussi dans mon jean mais sur vibreur.  
Je me suis levé en disant ça et pris mon portable. J'avais autan de message que lui en plus d'un de Ken. J'efface directe celui de Ken et lis ceux des autres. En gros, ils sont inquiets de pas nous voir. J'répond au dernier en mytho un peu. J'allais pas leur dire ceux qu'on venait de faire, non ? J'me suis rhabiller.  
_ Tu remets pas ce maillot, gueula Castiel.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Sinon j'vais avoir envie de te l'arraché toute l'aprèm !  
Je soupire et enfile un autre de mes maillot, vert celui-ci.  
Midi étant et vu le sport qu'on avait fait, nos estomacs criaient famines. Donc, je fis des œufs et des pâtes avec un yaourt au chocolat. Une image du torse de Castiel me traversa l'esprit, ce qui le fit rougir. L'objet de cette chose, haussa un sourcil.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu as pensé à la même chose que moi ?  
_ Je suis pas dans ta tête.  
Il sourit et me mes du chocolat sur le nez et murmure : 'Ce n'est pas là que j'ai envie de t'en mettre'. Je suis devenu encore plus rouge.  
_ On doit leur dire ?  
Il me regarda surprit par ma gêne. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était le premier. Un grand froid m'envahis quand il répondit.  
_ Fais ce que tu veux.  
On commençait à 13 : 00 et comme d'habitude, il m'emmena sur sa moto. Mais je le quittais tout de suite après en lui disant de ne pas m'attendre ce soir. Il murmura seulement qu'il était d'accord. Rosa s'approcha de moi, joyeuse et sautillante, comme toujours. Moi, j'étais blessé. Il se foutait que je cris sur tout les toits que je lui avait ouvre les jambes. Je me tus, donc.  
_ Ça va ? T'es toute pâle.  
_ Je vais bien.  
_ T'es sûre ?  
_ Oui, soupirais-je au bord des larmes.  
Mon cœur s'est glacée. Merci Castiel.  
_ Tu viens faire du shopping avec nous, après les cours. On fini à 15 : 00.  
_ Je viendrais, assurais-je.  
Je la quittais pour aller faire mon mot d'absence à Nathaniel. J'ouvris la porte et lui dit mon excuse sans la moindre politesse. Il me regarda surprit.  
_ Tu vas bien ?  
_ Oui, aboyais-je.  
_ Tu veux bien faire signer le sien à Castiel ?  
_ Tu te dem*rde.  
Je lui arrache le mot d'absence et alla en cours, histoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je le dis, le redit et le récapepette Amour sucré n'est pas à moi, pas plus que les neuf dixièmes des persos.**

**Chapitre 5**

A la fin des cours, j'allais rejoindre mes amies pour une virée shopping. Je n'en suis pas fana mais bon. Rosalya les entraîna dans le magasin de Leigh qui nous accueilli les bras ouvert. Les filles firent le tour du magasin en choisissant des tenues plus belles les uns que les autres. Moi, je ne pris que des choses simples et trop grandes (NDA : ce qui va l'aider dans un futur proche Hé-hé !). Iris s'est approchée avec Rosa, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'approuver mes choix.  
_ Repose donc ça ! Si tu veux le séduire, ce n'est pas avec ça.  
_ Je ne veux séduire personne, dis-je froidement.  
_ Et Cas…  
_ Ne prononce pas son nom !  
_ Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?  
_ Rien.  
_ Bon. On va te choisir de quoi te faire belle.  
_ A une condition.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je garde ce que j'ai choisis.  
_ Ok, soupira Rosa.  
Point de vu Rosa (et oui, ça change !)  
Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à treize heures, Euro est bizarre. Elle a l'air brisée, comme si on avait joué avec elle. Castiel n'a pas l'air de comprendre non plus ce qui se passe et elle ne répond pas à nos questions. Et elle ne veut plus entendre son nom, il a donc fait quelque chose. Mais… Quoi ?  
Point de vu Castiel  
Pourquoi est-elle devenue aussi froide, d'un coup ? J'ai fais quelque chose ? Sûrement. Elle évite le groupe, car je suis là. Rosa va faire une virée shopping. Elle parviendra certainement à la faire parler. En parlant du loup, j'ai un message d'elle. « Il faut qu'on parle. Chez Lysandre, ce soir. On s'occupera d'Euro après. ». En gros, elle n'a pas réussit à la faire parler. C'est une première !  
Point de vu Europa  
Après avoir acheté mes vêtements, je rendre chez moi. Cas… Il va sûrement lui aussi avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ma douleur est faite. C'est pire que les brimades que je subissais dans mon ancien lycée. Mon cœur saigne et je ne peux rien y faire. Et rien de sert de fuir, je le sais. J'vais m'acheter un chat, c'est pas interdit. Ou bien un furet… J'verrais au magasin !  
Point de vu Castiel  
Des que j'ai reçu le message, j'ai été chez Lysandre et elles y étaient déjà avec lui. Leigh, lui, était encore au magasin pour une bonne heure. Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais le mal incarné. Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ?! Rosa me désignant le fauteuil en face d'eux. Un suspect face à la horde de policiers…  
_ Tu lui as fais quoi, commence Rosa après un long silence.  
_ Je le sais pas moi-même.  
_ Ce matin.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Vous avez fait quoi ?  
_ Elle l'a pas dit ?  
_ Dit quoi ? P'tain Castiel !  
_ Elle savait que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le dise… Alors, ma réponse l'a blessé… Et si… (C'est baragouiner)  
_ Castiel…  
_ Silence ! Je réfléchis !  
_ C'est la fin du monde ! Castiel réfléchit !  
_ Rosa, soupira Lysandre.  
Je jure et pars en courant vers ma moto et roule comme un fou vers nos apparts. Je monte à son étage en deux pas et toque comme un dingue. Elle ne répond pas et il n'y a pas un bruit. Elle est pas là. Je jure et soupire puis redescends.  
Point de vu Europa  
Je monte tranquillement avec mon chat et mon furet dans leurs boites quand je l'entends frapper comme un déjanter à ma porte. Je me cache dans l'ombre et attends qu'il s'en aille pour rentre.  
Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que je l'esquive. Je reprends le bus et ne vais plus avec mes amis quand il est là. Lui, il sèche de plus en plus souvent. Lundi, l'prof de musique était absent, alors on a pas eut club. S'il avait été là, j'aurais sèche pour ne pas le voir. Ambre ne m'approche plus et Ken non plus. Je suis seule. Mais je l'ai cherché. Rosa reste avec moi le plus souvent possible. Mais comment un électron libre peut-il rester à la même place ? Seule Violette en sait un peu plus que les autres, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
Mon portable sonne sur la table de chevet. Je me tourne vers lui et le coupe. Je me lève et… Me précipite aux toilettes pour vomir. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! PAS CA ! Un paquet de biscuit traîne dans mon placard, j'en grignote deux. Isis et Vénus viennent me dire bonjour (Isis le chat et Vénus le furet ou plutôt la furette). J'enfile mon jean noir et un maillot deux fois trop grand avec mes éternelle converses. Il est l'heure. Je descends dans le plus grand silence sans me rendre compte que Vénus était dans la poche ventrale de mon maillot.  
Point de vu Castiel  
Cette semaine est une torture. Elle ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus et me regarde comme si j'étais le pire homme de cette terre ! En plus, elle a rebouché le trou entre nos apparts. Elle me hait, c'est sûr. Je la guette le soir, mais je la rate toujours. A cause de Démon, que j'ai pu finalement récupéré en payant un peu plus. Ce matin, je suis parti plus tôt pour la voir arriver. Ce qui ne rata pas. Elle était pâle et ne fit que pousser un gros soupire quand Ken la salua joyeusement alors que d'habitude, elle l'envoyer boulet. J'ai commencé à m'approchai mais Violette m'a jeter un regard noir avant de la rejoindre.  
Point de vu Europa  
Ken me dit bonjour, je ne répondis pas et ne l'envoya pas paître. Violette me rejoint et on alla dans notre coin. Vénus en profita pour pointer son museau.  
_ Vénus, soupirais-je.  
_ Quoi ? Hiiiiiiii ! C'est… C'est quoi ?  
_ Vénus, ma furette.  
Elle sortie de ma poche et se percha sur mon épaule.  
_ On ! Elle est trop mimi. Tu l'as acheté quand ?  
_ Y une semaine. Elles sont de meilleures compagnies que lui.  
_ Tu en as plusieurs ?  
_ J'ai aussi Isis, mon chat.  
La sonnerie retenti et on alla en cours. S.V.T. Comme par hasard, IL ne sécha pas le cours où IL était à côté de moi. Je vais LE tuer ! Vénus, qui était de retour dans la poche de mon maillot, attendit la demi et mordit Cas… LE mordit. IL sursauta et me regarda mais mes deux mains étaient sur la table, enfin une tenait mon cahier et l'autre mon stylo. SON expression d'incompréhension failli ma faire plier de rire. Merci Vénus.  
Point de vu Castiel  
Elle n'avait franchement pas l'air contente de me voir. Eh bah temps pis ! A la demi, je senti comme un pincement ou une morsure, je suis pas sûr, elle était en train d'écrire, alors, ce n'était pas elle. Mais. Le sourire qu'elle essayer de masquer me dis qu'elle en était heureuse. Je baissa mon regard vers la pinçure-morsure et vis bouger dans son maillot. Je levais les yeux, elle me fixait e avait perdu son sourire masquer. Démasquer !  
Point de vu Europa  
Vénus à bouger au moment où IL avait les yeux posé sur ma poche. IL est pas bête, donc IL a comprit ! La sonnerie retenti et je rejoins Violette pour aller en sport. J'ai pas mes affaires et avec Vénus dans la poche…  
_ O, je peux pas faire sport. Tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie ?  
_ Ok.  
L'infirmière est compréhensible et me fais un mot pour que je puisse rester dans les gradins. Le prof ne passe un savon avant que je puisse lui donner mon mot d'excuse. Il soupire et je vais dans les gradins. Je les regarde courir après le ballon comme des malades. Enfin, surtout les mecs. A la mi-temps, Violette m'a rejoint avant d'aller boire. Alors IL en a profité pour venir me parler.  
_ C'est quoi qui m'a mordu ?

_ Répond !

IL m'a prit par les épaules et a commencer à me secouer. Ce qui n'a pas été du goût de Vénus qui est sortie de ma poche et qui s'est sauver vers la porte.  
_ Vénus, criais-je en fonça aussi vers la porte.  
CE C*N, me suivie. Vénus alla dans le jardin et fut stopper par Jade. Je soupirais de soulagement. Jade la regarda avec un drôle d'air.  
_ Je peux récupérer ma furette ?  
_ Elle est à toi ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
_ Elle s'est glissé dans ma poche quand je suis partie. Je m'en suis rendu compte une fois que j'étais dans le bus.  
_ ET ce truc m'a mordu !  
_ Elle ne t'apprécie pas. On est deux dans ce cas.  
Et je les quittais en ayant récupérais Vénus. IL ne bougeait plus, j'espérais que ce que j'avais dis lui ferrais aussi mal que je qu'IL m'avait dit.  
Deux semaines que cela c'est passer et une semaine que je suis allée au lycée avec Vénus. Je ne L'ai pas revu. IL a sèche tous les cours. Que je suis obliger de lui donner, je les mes dans sa boite aux lettres. Mais il doit pas venir les chercher par je dois forcer un peu plus tout les jours pour que ça rendre. Ma mauvaise semaine s'est fait la malle. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'on a fait. Ça ne me gêne pas, je l'aime. Et oui ! Je m'en suis rendu compte. Je dois quand même dire merci à mon cendrier (Lysandre si vous aviez pas capter !}). Aujourd'hui on est un nouveau lundi, je fini donc à 18 : 00. J'aurais peut être pas le temps d'aller acheter ce truc ! Violette tient absolument à être là donc elle passera la nuit chez moi. A la fin des cours, on alla faire notre course. Le vendeur fait une mauvaise plaisanterie.  
_ Vous allez en avoir assez d'un pour vous deux.  
Je lui ai lancé un regard si froid qu'il en a perdu son sourire et son envie de plaisanter. Nous avons prit le bus de ville et nous sommes monté chez moi.  
Il est six heures, je viens de me réveiller. Violette émerge doucement du pays des songes. Elle a dormit avec moi. Elle allait pas dormir par terre, de toute façon y pas de place par terre, et non plus sur le canapé, c'est pas confortable.  
_ J'ai peur du résultat, murmurais-je.  
_ Il faut le faire. Sinon, tu risques de le mettre en danger.  
Je soupirais et alla aux toilettes, le tube magique en main. Je l'ouvris et suivis les instructions.  
_ T'en ai où ?  
_ Attendre 10min.  
_ Viens petit-déjeuner.  
_ IL ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.  
_ IL est bête parfois.  
_ Souvent, oui !  
Les dix minutes étaient largement passées quand je suis retourné aux toilettes chercher le tube magique. Je compare le résultat aux instructions. Ma gorge s'assèche et une boule se forme dans mon ventre.  
_ Alors, me presse Violette.  
_ Il est positif. Je… Je suis enceinte.  
Et j'éclate en sanglot. Violette me serre dans ses bras. On a fait un bébé qui grandit dans mon ventre. Une fois que je suis calmé je regarde l'heure. Et je dis platement :  
_ On a raté le bus.  
Elle éclate de rire et on va au lycée à pieds. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Que dire de plus que je n'ai déjà dis. Le jeu et les persos du jeu ne sont pas à moi. **

**Chapitre 6**

IL est là et je perdis le zeste de bonne humeur que j'avais. Violette me donne un coup de coude, l'air de dire « dis lui ». Il est HORS de question que CE MEC occupe une place dans la vie de mon bébé ! IL nous a vus et IL s'approche. Je jette un regard désespéré à O (NDA : O = Violette) qui hausse les épaules. Arg !  
_ Salut.

_ Violette.  
Celle-ci va rejoindre le groupe. IL veut me parler seul à seule.  
_ J'suis désolé t'avoir blessé, dit-il à toute vitesse. J'étais tellement sûr que t'allais t'en vanter que…  
Je le fis taire en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche parfaite. Je frissonnais, ça fessait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas touché. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :  
_ On oubli ce qui s'est passé ?  
_ Tout ?  
_ Oui.  
Je hochai la tête tout en sachant que ça m'étais impossible d'oublier ce qui s'est passé puisque ce n'est pas sans conséquence. On alla rejoindre le groupe et Rosa me sauta au cou pour me dire bonjour. Je fis la bise à tout le monde et on discuta comme si ses deux semaines n'avaient jamais exister. O me prit à part juste avant la sonnerie.  
_ Il est au courant ?  
_ Non. Il m'a demandé d'oublier.  
_ Et t'as dis quoi ?  
_ Bah oui ! J'allais pas dire non.  
_ Il doit être au courant. Il en est aussi responsable que toi.  
_ Responsable de quoi ?  
On sursauta et se retourna. C'était mon cendrier. Je soupirais et m'assis. Cela sonna mais on sécha. Castiel déteint sur moi… O et mon cendrier s'assirent aussi.  
_ Je vais commencer par le début. (Logique…) Le matin où Castiel et moi on été absents, on été chez moi, plus précisément, dans mon lit. Et bah…  
_ Laisse, j'ai compris.  
_ Après, on s'est endormit et c'est ton appel qui m'a réveiller. On s'est lever, rhabiller et on a mangé, puisqu'il était midi. Je lui ait demander si on devait vous le dire mais il a pas du comprendre que ce n'était que du groupe que je parlais. Et il m'a dit d'un ton froid de faire ce que voulait et qu'il s'en foutait. De plus, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il été mon premier.  
_ Cas…  
Je le coupai avec un regard froid sur le prénom.  
_ Je tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite alors on zappe son nom.  
_ IL était ton premier !  
_ Oui.  
_ Continu.  
_ C'est à cause de son manque de… Réaction au fait d'en parler qui m'a blessé. Le reste de la semaine vous êtes au courant. Enfin, pas pour Vénus.  
_ Vénus ?  
_ Ma furette. Elle s'est glisser dans la poche de mon maillot et l'a mordu en S.V.T. En sport, elle s'est sauver à cause de lui car il m'avait secoué car je lui répondais pas. Jade l'a arrêté et il m'a demandé ce que c'était et pourquoi ça l'avait mordu. Je lui ais répondu que c'était parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'on était deux dans ce cas.  
_ Sauf que c'est faux.  
_ Je ne me serais pas offerte à lui dans le cas contraire.  
_ Il y en a qui ne se gêne pas.  
_ Je suis pas une fille facile ! Revenons à notre histoire. Après, vous êtes aussi au courant que moi, il sèche et moi je fourre ses cours dans sa boite aux lettres. Sauf que tous les matins, je suis obliger de grignoter un biscuit sous peine de courir me débarrasser de ce que j'ai dans l'estomac et je n'ai pas eut…  
_ Le truc des filles, m'aida O.  
_ Voilà. Et hier, on a était acheté… Tu imagines bien quoi.  
_ Oui. Continu.  
_ Et ce matin, je l'ai fais.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Il est positif, murmurais-je.  
_ Donc… Tu es enceinte, il murmura le dernier mot.  
_ Et oui !  
_ Qui le sait ?  
_ Maintenant ? Nous trois.  
_ Violette a raison. Il doit être mit au courant !  
_ Et s'il n'en veut pas ? Et s'il m'accuse de l'avoir fait exprès ? Et… Et…  
**Point de vu Lysandre**  
Europa me raconta ce qui les avait fâchés. Castiel est un imbécile de première ! Il a tellement l'habitude des pouffes qu'il ne sait même pas rendu compte de la virginité d'Euro ! Elle est différente, pourtant. Et croire qu'elle allait se vanter de ce qu'ils avaient fait… Elle se mit à sangloter puis à pleurer à grosses larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras, ses doutes sont fondés car Castiel est imprévisible.  
_ On va essayer de manière dérobé. D'accord ?  
Elle hocha la tête contre mon torse.  
J'avais monté un plan en un rien de temps. On en avait pas en même temps, de temps. Ce midi toute le monde sur le toit. Europa m'avait autorisé de raconter « son histoire » avec Violette. Rosa et Iris furent choquer du comportement de Castiel mais elles promirent de nous aider. Chacun avait « ses » questions pour notre cher rockeur.  
**Point de vu Europa**  
Pendant le cours, mon cendrier s'occupa de briffer les autres. J'en avais pas le courage. On allait manger sur le toit et il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire bébé. Castiel va en baver s'il ne répond pas connaissant mes amis. Rosa me fait signe que c'est oK et qu'il a été prévenu, il sèche.  
**Point de vu Castiel**  
Europa avait l'air bizarre quand elle est arrivée et elle avait pas l'air d'être sur d'oublier… Arg ! C'est trop compliquer les meufs ! Je suis sous les escaliers, je joue à la guitare. Mon portable vibre, un message de Rosa : « On mange sur le toit. Sois là. ». Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… (NDA : pas tout à fait tord, l'rouquin…)  
Midi sonne, j'monte sur le toit et m'installe. Ils sont tous déjà là. Euro est contre le mur et ils sont installer comme une muraille entre elle et moi. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'affirme… Pas grave. On mange en silence pendant dix minutes quand je vois Euro donner un coup de coude à Rosa, qui se tourne vers elle et hoche la tête. C'est quoi cette arnaque ?  
_ Dis Castiel, si tu couchais avec une vierge, tu le sentirais ?  
Je failli m'étouffer avec mon coca.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Répond, dit sèchement Europa.  
_ Logiquement, oui.  
_ Tu mes des capotes, demanda à son tour Iris.  
_ Elles prennent toutes la pilule.  
_ Tu es sûr, me dit remarquer Europa.  
_ Imagine que l'une d'elle tombe enceinte de toi (Lysandre), tu fais quoi ?  
Hé-hé ! Bonne question…  
_ J'demande si elle est sûre qu'il est de moi.  
_ Et si c'est le cas ?  
_ J'sais pas. J'lui d'mande d'avorter ?  
_ Tu es sûr, demande Euro.  
Elle a l'air sur le point de craquer.  
_ J'me vois pas père. Et pas à seize ans.  
_ Et si la mère est heureuse de l'avoir. Ton enfant. Tu la détruis en le lui enlevant ? (Violette)  
_ Tant qu'elle ne me demande rien…  
Europa se lève, les autres la regarde, désolés. Elle me regarde deux secondes et dévale les escaliers, les yeux humides. Qu'es-ce que j'ai encore fais comme connerie ?  
**Point de vu Europa**  
Il a rien comprit cet abrut* ! Je me lève, le regarde et m'en vais. Ça fait trop mal ! Je ne le savais pas aussi lâche ! Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est… Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce qu'il est ! Je ne supporterais pas de le voir toute la journée, je devais partir, mais… Ambre me stoppa dans le hall.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu es moches.  
_ Merci mais je le savais bien avant que tu me le fasses remarqué !  
_ Europa, cria Castiel dans mon dos.  
_ Je t'en pris, retiens le aussi longtemps que tu le peux, priais-je Ambre.  
_ Et en quel honneur ?  
_ Je tiens.  
_ Mm-mm. Je pourrais en retirais quelque chose. D'accord, mais ne t'approche plus de lui.  
_ J'en avais aucunement l'intention, menti-je.  
Je quittais le lycée et rentrais chez moi.  
**Point de vu Castiel**  
Arriver dans le hall, Ambre me sauta littéralement dessus. Et elle réussit à me tire jusqu'au fond du couloir avec ses deux acolytes. Elle me fessait perdre un temps précieux et plus j'essaye de me dégager plus elle resserrait son étreinte.  
_ Lâche-moi !  
_ Non. J'ai une mission à accomplir !  
_ Elle a quand même pas osé !  
_ Si, fit Peggy en sortant de l'ombre. J'ai tout enregistre.  
Elle me fit écouter la « discutions », elle avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Mission accompli, Ambre. En plus, tu pourrais me dire merci. J'ai retenu notre ami plus longtemps que toi. Hé-hé, en plus d'avoir un scoop !  
Ambre fini par me lâcher, je jurai et couru jusqu'à ma moto, direction chez Euro.  
Je montai à son étage en courant et ouvrit sa porte avec le passe-partout que j'avais volé y a quelque mois. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, enfaîte. L'appart était presque silencieux, à part un chat qui miaule. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, un tube attire mon attention sur le lavabo. Un test, il est positif. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. La porte de sa chambre est entre ouverte, j'entre. Elle était là, en larme, serra son oreiller comme un doudou, étouffant ses sanglots dedans. Son chat et sa furette quittèrent la pièce. Je retirai mes chaussures et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle fini par se tourner vers moi, je lui fis un sourire penaud.  
_ Comment t'es rentré ?  
_ Avec un passe. C'est toi, n'est pas ?  
_ De quoi ?  
_ La fille, soufflais-je.  
Elle ne dit rien et me tourna le dos.  
_ J'en ai la preuve.  
Elle me refit face, l'air suspect. Ma main sur le drap tient toujours le test. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.  
_ Violette a passée la nuit ici. Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le sien.  
_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Violette.  
_ Qui te dis que le père c'est toi ?  
_ Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être Violette, elle est vierge.  
_ Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
_ Elle n'a jamais bougé d'ici et elle n'est sortie avec aucun mec.  
_ Ok, tu m'as vaincu !  
Et on éclata de rire comme des gamins. Mais son visage s'assombrit, elle repense à « l'interrogatoire ».  
_ Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais, souffla-t-elle.  
Si je lui disais oui, je la brisais et si je lui disais non, elle risquait d'espéré trop de chose. Autant répondre par une question.  
_ Quel rôle veux-tu que je joue ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas eus un bon exemple et je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une famille normale.  
_ C'est pas grave. On va essayer. Tout les deux. Et puis, on a nos amis…  
_ Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de se nicher dans mes bras et de s'endormir. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Réflexion faite, les persos ne SONT pas à moi, ni les lieux, enfin le lycée et la ville.**

**Chapitre 7**

Elle descendit à dix, comme tous les matins, avant de toquer chez moi. Et comme tous les matins, elle entra avant que j'ai répondu et si c'était fermer, elle l'ouvrait avec le passe. J'étais attablé avec une tartine de pain Nutella devant moi, une autre dans l'bec. Elle s'avança et prit celle qui avait sur la table.  
_ Hé ! Te gêne pas !  
_ Surtout pas !  
Je souris, il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser me défier. Elle me fixa, l'air de dire « tu ne fais rien ? ». Elle me connaît trop bien, seulement après trois semaines. Elle est trop, cette fille ! Elle me rend complètement zinzin ! Elle s'assit sur mes genoux et sorti son excuse habituelle.  
_ Faux rien interdire aux femmes enceintes…  
_ Sauf que t'es pas une femme.  
_ Méchant, rétorqua-t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur la tête.  
C'est notre rituel du matin.  
**Point de vu Europa**  
Une fois notre rituel fait, on alla au lycée sur sa moto. Il roulait moins dangereusement quand j'étais avec lui. Trop chou ! Je fis la bise au groupe et on alla en cours. Les deux heures passèrent assez lentement, enfin la sonnerie de la pause nous délivra. J'allais aux toilettes et quand je sortie, Ambre et ses sbires me bloquais la sortie.  
_ Tu as menti, m'accusa Ambre.  
Elle nous avait vus arrivé ensemble et elle me donna un coup dans le ventre. La douleur fut atroce et me fis m'écrouler au sol. Je senti un liquide chaud s'écouler entre mes jambes. NON, NON, NON ! J'émis une plainte quand Rosa entra. Ambre et ses deux toutous étaient figés. Rosa les écarta pour me voir.  
_ Va le chercher, gémi-je.  
Elle hocha la tête, parti le chercher en courant.  
_ Castiel, viens, fit-elle paniquée.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ C'est Euro…  
Il suivit Rosa jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Personne n'avait bougé, sauf moi qui avais mis mes mains sur mon ventre.  
_ Cast… L'infirmerie…  
Il me rejoint et me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nathaniel l'avait vu passer nous rejoint. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Castiel lui jeta un regard noir, comme si c'était sa faute.  
_ Cast, soufflais-je.  
Il reporta son attention sur moi et me fit un tout petit sourire. Auquel essayer de lui rendre avant de me crisper sous la douleur.  
_ Alors, que se passe-t-il ?  
_ J'ai pris un coup dans le ventre.  
_ Elle est …  
_ PAS DAVANT ELLE, criais-je en désignant Ambre qui nous avait suivit. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, il pu continuer.  
_ Elle est enceinte.  
_ Je vais appeler une ambulance.  
_ Faites vite, grogna Castiel.  
_ Qui ta mis ce coup, me demanda Nathaniel.  
_ Ambre, gémis-je.  
_ Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !  
_ Elle ne sait pas…  
_ N'essaye pas de pendre sa défense, me hurla Castiel. TU ES PEUX ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE PERDRE NOTRE BEBE !  
_ Comme si je ne le savais pas, sanglotais-je.  
_ Désolé, murmura-t-il pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.  
L'ambulance arriva et il monta avec moi.  
J'avais passée toute la journée à l'hôpital qui devait me garder en observation pour la nuit. Castiel été resté avec moi. Le groupe ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé. Il se fit bruyamment entendre ( NDA : j'voulais mettre joyeusement mais vu les circonstance, je me suis retenu…) et entra sans plus de cérémonie dans ma chambre blanche en mis mettant un peu de couleur. Ils se mirent à tous poser une question en même temps.  
_ Stoooooooop ! Une question à la fois, si vous plaît.  
_ C'est Ambre qui t'a frappé ? (Kim)  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu vas bien ? (Iris)  
_ Oui.  
_ Et le bébé ? (Rosa)  
_ Un peu secouer mais il s'est accroché.  
_ C'est un garçon ? (Mélodie)  
_ J'sais pas.  
_ Alors pourquoi t'as dis « il » ?  
_ On dit un bébé, pas « une » bébé.  
_ Il est où Castiel ? (O et mon cendrier)  
_ En rencard avec sa clope.  
_ Pardon/ Hein/ Quoi ? (tous)  
_ Il fume.  
_ Ah ! (tous)  
Il revient et on resta à discuter jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites. Un infirmier vient me voir et fit les gros yeux en voyant Castiel. Il allait prendre la parole.  
_ Il peut rester avec moi ?  
_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quel est votre cas ?  
_ Lisez ma fiche !  
_ Ah ! Mm-mm, oui. Et c'est le…  
_ Oui, soupirais-je.  
_ Bien. Il peut rester. Enfin, je crois…  
Et il reparti. Il avait l'air assez bête, pour ne pas dire carrément. Castiel fini par avoir l'autorisation de dormir avec moi. J'ai bien dormis entoure de sa chaleur.  
Le lendemain, au matin, le médecin m'autorisa à sortir mais il m'interdit de faire quelconque sport. Tous avait sécher pour venir me chercher et on fini la matinée à blablater de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout de rien… A midi, il ne restait que Castiel et moi.  
**Point de vu Castiel**  
Je n'osais poser la question de sa famille, sachant qu'elle en ferait de même. Enfin… Je crois. Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je me lance… Allez, p'tain, Castiel !  
_ Euh…  
_ Mm-mm ?  
_ Faudrait pas prévenir ta famille de ton état ?  
_ Pas la peine. Y sont morts pour moi, je suis morte pour eux. Et c'est tant mieux !  
_ Euh… Ok.  
Un silence s'installe. Je hais le silence, ça m'donne mal au crâne ! (NDA : Y a plein de chose qui donne mal au crâne) Je la regarde jouer avec le bas de mon maillot, elle réfléchit.  
_ Tu penses à quoi ?  
_ Au lycée.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Ils doivent être au courant. Les profs. Les élèves, eux, le seront quand j'aurais du ventre, pas avant. Enfin, sauf si Peggy fourre son nez de fouine dans nos affaires.  
_ Pas faux. On ira voir la dirlo demain.  
_ Tu vas aller dans son bureau de plein grès !  
_ Oh ! Bah, oui…  
Elle éclata de rire et un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Cette fille me fait trop d'effet, c'est pas possible !  
Nous avions une bonne demi-heure d'avance, Nathaniel venait à peine d'ouvrir les grilles. Quand il nous fit, il eut l'air… Choqué ? Non… Surprit… Ou les deux… Bon, bref ! On s'en fou ! Direction le bureau d'la dirlo rose ! Elle est là, au moins ? Mais Europa me devança…  
_ Elle est là la directrice ?  
_ Oui. Mais à cette heure, il ne vaut mieux pas la déranger avec des choses sans importance…  
_ Tu es au courant, non ? T'étais là quand j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital…  
_ Ah… ça.  
_ Es-ce assez important pour la déranger de si bon matin, demandais-je ironiquement car même s'il m'avait dit non on y aurait été.  
_ Oui. Vous pouviez y aller. Mais si vous vous faites remettre à votre place, venaient pas pleurer !  
_ Nathaniel ?  
_ Oui Euro ?  
_ Tu veux bien la fermer ?  
_ Euh… Oui.  
_ Commence tout de suite, alors !  
Il nous accompagna chez la directrice et nous fit entrer. Pff ! Quel fayot ! Celle-ci, dans son éternelle tailleur rose (qui est d'une horreur, en passant), le congédia et nous demanda ce qui nous amener dans son humble bureau de si bon matin.  
_ Disons qu'une série d'événement imprévue donc vous devez avoir vent nous oblige à vous en parler.  
_ On dirait Lysandre, lui chuchotais-je.  
_ Quel sort d'événement, demanda la directrice, imperturbable.  
_ Je sachant pas comment les dires autrement, allons y franco. Je suis enceinte de Castiel, je ne veux pas avorter ni abandonné mon bébé et Ambre a failli me le faire perdre hier en ayant la bonne idée de me frapper dans le ventre. Cette fausse couche raté, m'interdit maintenant toute forme de sport pour protéger la minuscule vie qui grandi en moi. En passant, j'aimerais que les professeurs soit au courant où cas où il y aurait un problème de se niveau là pendant leurs cours. Les élèves le découvriront avec l'arrondissement de mon ventre.  
_ Que de nouvelles, nous avons là… Puis-je poser une question un tant soit peu indiscrète ?  
_ Allez y.  
_ Pourquoi refusez l'avortement ?  
_ Vous tueriez un nourrisson qui vient de naître parce que vous n'en voulez pas ?  
_ Non.  
_ Alors pourquoi le faire quand il est encore dans le ventre de sa mère a espère découvrir le monde ?  
_ Mm-mm. Je vois. Vous avez de belles valeurs, mademoiselle Europa. Je préviendrais l'équipe pédagogique.  
_ Merci madame.  
Nous sortons du bureau et le fayot nous attend, un sourire moqueur s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Il allait être déçu. Point de remise à sa place pour nous. Hé-hé !  
**Point de vu Europa**  
En sortant de la dirlo, Nathaniel nous attendait, l'air de voir si on s'était fait remettre à notre place comme qu'il a dit. Et bah non ! Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité ! Cast avait son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Trop chou… Tiens, j'ai envie de fraise tagada et de banane (le bonbon)…  
_ Nath, commençais-je d'un ton mielleux. T'aurais pas des fraises tagada et des bananes ?  
_ Euh… Non. J'en ai pas.  
_ Zut !  
J'éclatais de rire devant son air dépité. Il fessait pitié ! Il est trop intello coincée ayant un balais (ou autre…) dans le popotin. La sonnerie retendit gaiement et on se dirigea vers la salle de cours avec une joie non dissimulé ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 en perdition ! Personnages rémissions ! Oui, pardon. Les personnages sont pas à moi et blablabla et blablabli !**

**Chapitre 8**

** Ce matin, nous sommes chez moi. On est dimanche et il est dix heures. On sonne à la porte. Cast va ouvrir puisque je suis en train de m'habiller. Je rejoins Cast qui s'occupe du sonneur.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas chez Europa ? J'ai du me tromper.  
_ Si. Europa vit ici.  
_ Je peux lui parler ?  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? On était proche comme les doigts de la main, pourtant.  
J'intervins.  
_ Oui. On était. Au passer.  
_ C'est qui ?  
_ Castiel, je te présente Fauna, ma sœur.  
Elle se mit à fixer mon ventre. Elle n'est pas ma jumelle pour rien même si physiquement rien ne peut dire qu'on est jumelle. Elle est plutôt petite et plate, les cheveux roux méché de noirs (naturelle aussi) et les yeux or. Elle est aussi beaucoup plus caractérielle que moi.  
_ C'est moi où tu as grossi ?  
_ Toujours tout en talque, je vois.  
_ Je peux entrer ou je reste sur le palier ?  
_ Tu es très bien sur le palier.  
_ Tu es sûre…  
Je sais très bien ce qu'elle va faire et il vaut mieux pour nous qu'on ait fermé la porte d'ici là. Cast me regarde.  
_ A trois, tu fermes la porte. Un… Deux… Trois !  
Et il claque la porte. De l'autre côté, on l'entend hurler à plein poumon. Elle a failli me briser les tympans avec son cri de la mort. Il se tourna vers moi.  
_ Elle fait ça souvent ?  
_ Dès qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.  
_ Et elle voulait quoi ?  
_ Entrer.  
Je rouvris la porte, elle avait à peine reculé d'un pas et elle avait l'aire furieuse. Bah oui. On lui avait un peu claqué la porte au nez. Je sais pas chez vous, mais moi, je n'aime pas qu'on me claque la porte au nez. Même si ça m'ais jamais arrivée…  
_ Je peux rentrer maintenant ?  
Je la laissai entré, de toute façon, elle aurait fini à l'intérieur. Autant que se soit maintenant et sans grabuge. Cast me regarda surprit mais je haussai les épaules. Je lui expliquerais plus tard.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu l'as ?  
_ J'ai pas le droit de rentre visite à ma sœur ?  
_ Ce n'est pas que tu n'en ais pas le droit c'est que tu ne viens que de force.  
Elle grommela une réponse que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Avec elle, vaut mieux pas. J'attendis, elle ne supporte pas quand je fais ça et me réponds rapidement.  
_ Ok, ok ! Papa, maman voulaient voir si t'avais pas fait de conneries. Mais ils savent très bien que tu ne leur ouvriras pas.  
_ C'est compréhensible. Vu ceux qu'ils ont fait…  
_ Ils l'ont fait pour nous.  
_ Et moi je suis Jeanne d'Arc !  
_ Bon. Passons. Et ton bide.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Bah… Il est plus rond.  
En même temps à quatre mois et demi…  
_ Toi ! L'faux rouquin !  
_ J'ai un nom.  
_ J'm'en fous. T'es copain d'ma sœur ?  
_ Ouaip !  
_ Et vous l'avez déjà fais ?  
_ Ça te regarde pas, m'écriais-je avant de Cast n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
_ Donc, vous l'avez déjà fait… T'en ais à combien ?  
_ De… De quoi ?  
_ N'oublie pas que j'ai passé une année entière à aider mamie à son centre ado et maman…  
Je grommelai. J'oubliais toujours qu'elle aussi y avait été. Sous ordre de notre très chère mère adorée ! Notre mère qui prenait un malin plaisirs à nous monter l'une contre d'autre jusqu'au jour où j'en avais eus ma claque et que j'avais décrétais que je quittais cette maison de fous. J'avais passée l'année à économiser pour pouvoir m'acheter cet appart sans à avoir à quémander de l'argent au couple qui me servait de géniteurs.  
_ Tu vas tout balancer aux gé… Parents ?  
_ Ils crèveront avant d'avoir la moindre info de ma part. Alors ?  
_ 4 mois 1/².  
_ Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je…  
_ TA GU*ULE !  
_ Ok, ok ! T'énerve pas l'faux rouquin.  
_ Je m'appeler Castiel. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.  
_ Je m'en fiche T.O.T.A.L.E.M.E.N.T.  
_ Je crois que je vais faire un tour le temps que vous régliez ce différent.  
Face à ses deux là en colère, il faut mieux ne pas être dans les parages. J'eus à peine fermé la porte que je les entendis s'entre tuer, enfin personne n'est mort… Je crois.  
Je suis restée dehors une bonne heure et quand je suis rentré ils m'ont sauté dessus. Ils sont complètement frappa-dingue !  
_ Pourquoi tu m'a laissez avec ce/cette dingue !?  
_ Pour que vous calmiez. J'ai aucune envie de me prendre un coup alors que je joue les arbitres !  
_ On ne s'est pas battu.  
_ Bien sûr. Et le bleu que tu as sur la joue, tu te l'ais fais toute seule… Tu l'avais pas tout à l'heure.  
_ Pff… Qu'ais-je fais pour avoir une sœur qui voit tout ?  
_ Tu es venue au monde.  
_ T'es pas drôle.  
_ Ce n'était pas censée être drôle.  
_ Vous avez fini ?  
_ Non. On vient de commencer. En attendant, tu peux faire la cuisine.  
J'y crois pas ! Il y va. Il est malade ? Cast a du sentir mon regard sur lui car il se retourne. Il hausse un sourcil. Arg ! Il le fait mieux que moi !  
_ T'y va vraiment ?  
_ Bah oui.  
_ T'es malade ? Tu lui as fais quoi, Fauna ?  
_ J'ai rien fais moi ! C'est pas moi qui love.  
Je soupirais. Elle avait un don pour ébranler mes certitudes !  
Fauna passa la nuit à la maison et elle parti le matin. Son train était à huit heures. Lundi. Ce jour maudit qui nous force à retourner au lycée ! Journée qui nous gâche la veille, la plupart du temps ! Enfin, bref ! Je m'habillais normalement quand…  
_ JE NE RENTRE PLUS DANS MON SOUSTIF !  
_ T'es obliger de le hurler ? Maintenant tout le lotissement est au courant.  
_ Oups ? Mais c'est vrai quand même…  
_ C'est pas d'ma faute.  
_ Pas directement.  
Je lui collais d'échographie sous le nez, la photo. Il va comprendre ? Il n'est pas si c*n quand même ?  
_ Ah ! Oui.  
C'est tout ? Pas grave, on continu.  
_ ET COMMENT J'VAIS AU LYCEE, MOI !  
_ T'en mes pas.  
_ NON MAIS TU RIGOLE !  
Point de vu Castiel  
Pourquoi elle pète un câble ! Y en a plein qui n'en mette pas pour venir au lycée. J'comprends rien aux meufs ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont… Plus gros. Elle a prit quelque taille. Mais ! J'y pense.  
_ Attends deux secondes. Rosa habite pas loin et elle doit avoir le même tour de poitrine que toi maintenant.  
_ Ne me dis pas que j'ai des obus comme elle !  
_ Je ne le dirais pas.  
_ Méchant !  
Je soupirais. Pourquoi n'aime-t-elle pas avoir des « obus » comme elle dit ? Elle me regarda et croisa les bras. Je crois que j'ai pensée à voix haute…  
_ C'est pas toi qui se balade avec deux trucs qui rebondissent à chaque pas que tu fais ! Les mecs te regardent plus dans les yeux mais dans le décolleter… Tout à fait ce que tu es en train de faire.  
_ Mm-mm.  
_ CASTIEL !  
_ Désolé.  
_ Mais t'attends quoi pour l'appeler !?  
Elle est soupirante ! Je dégainai donc mon portable et appela Rosa. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix !  
_ Allô ?  
_ Rosa ? C'est Castiel.  
_ Que puis-je pour toi ?  
_ Pour moi. Rien. Pour Europa. Un de tes soutifs.  
_ Quel talc, hurla Euro derrière moi.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Elle rentre plus dans les siens.  
_ Et ?  
_ Elle a atteint ton niveau.  
_ P*TAIN ! T'ES OBLIGER DE TOUT DIRE ?  
_ J'arrive. Elle est hystérique ?  
_ Non. A peine.  
Rosa rigola de l'autre côté de la ligne avant de raccroché. Elle arriva exactement dix minutes après qu'on l'ait contacté. Elle avait son sac de cours plus un sac style mini valise. Elle en a prit combien.  
Point de vu Europa  
Rosa arriva avec une tonne de soutif. Elle prit celui que j'ai essayé de mettre et élimina une partie de sa valise. Elle m'en dis essayer je ne sais combien avant de trouver le bon.  
_ Ah oui. Maintenant t'es à la même « pointure » que moi.  
Help !  
_ Ah ! Bah, c'est bien.  
J'ai les obus de Rosa ! Zut de zut de zut ! Oh ! Et puis ME*DE !  
_ Voilà ! On ira en acheter d'autres ce soir ?  
_ Pourquoi pas.  
_ Youpi !  
Je soupirais mentalement. Faire du shopping avec Rosa c'est pire que l'enfer !  
Finalement habiller, nous partons vers le lycée dans la voiture de Leigh : il avait emmené Rosa. Il nous emmena, mon cendrier, mon électron libre, mon rouquin et moi. Il se trouva que je fusse derrière entre mon cendrier et mon rouquin. Le trajet s'est fait en silence. Dès qu'on est sorti le reste du groupe nous a sautés dessus. O a froncer les sourcils. Elle a remarqué le changement. En même temps, c'était les vacances et mon corps à changer.  
_ Tu es rayonnante, Euro.  
_ Merci.  
_ Dis. Pourquoi Rosa a du monter chez toi, ce matin ?  
_ Petit problème de taille.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent comprit, ils éclatèrent de rire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bientôt la fin, snif ! Mais les persos sont toujours pas à moi. Merci bien !**

**Chapitre 9**

Mon portable sonna sur la table de nuit. Je l'éteins et me lève avec difficulté. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… Mon ventre m'empêche de bouger normalement. Et il n'a pas fini de grossir ! Encore trois mois à me balader avec ce ballon de basket sous le maillot ! Je me suis glissée sous la douche, l'eau fait réagir le bébé qui me donne un coup, il n'aime pas la température de l'eau. Je piquais des vêtements à Castiel, il est habituer maintenant, puis alla petit-déjeuner avec mon faux rouquin préféré ! Entre deux tartines, j'avale mes vitamines (beckkkk !) et on alla prendre le bus. Bah oui ! Avec mon bidon, c'est po possible la moto.  
On arriva en retard en cours mais le prof savait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment arriver à l'heure et j'en profitais un peu. Quand même ! Le cours passa tranquillement. Il rendit les derniers contrôles. J'avais la meilleure note, devançant Nathaniel de 0.5 point. C'est souvent comme ça, on n'a jamais plus d'un point et demi de différence. Toujours moi en tête ! Bref… Passons. A la pause du matin, Ambre et ses toutous sont venus nous voir. Enfin, plutôt nous insulter.  
_ Tu es de plus en plus grosse chaque jour !  
_ On verra quand ça serra toi qui auras un polichinelle dans le tiroir caisse !  
_ Hein ?  
_ Va t'acheter un dico.  
_ C'est quoi un dico ?  
_ Demande à ton frère, l'inculte !  
Et elle reparti vers la salle des délégués. Mais qu'elle con*e celle là ! Y a pas des écoles spécialisées pour elle ? Barbie doit être sadique car elle vient tous les jours et elle se fait rembarrée à chaque fois. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle aille voir son frère, elle doit oublier à chaque fois, vu qu'elle a une mémoire de poisson rouge et encore ! Il en a plus qu'elle ! Bref. A part ça, je suis devenue super populaire. Pourquoi ? Y parait que toucher le ventre d'une femme enceinte porte chance, pardi ! C'est le défiler ! Y en a qui ne demande même pas ! C'était cool au début mais franchement, là ça saoul ! Cast le sens et les vire. Pff ! Je respire déjà mieux !  
Rosa a insisté pour que tout le groupe nous accompagne dans nos courses pour le bébé. On avait déjà le nouvel appart, ils nous marquaient que les meubles pour la chambre du mioche. Ne sachant pas le sexe et ne voulant pas tomber dans les stéréotypes, on n'a prit ni rose ni bleu. Mais du jaune, vert, orange, blanc, violet, rouge… Une fois tout acheté, on empila les cartons dans mon appart, l'autre n'ayant pas reçus son relookage. Cast ne veut pas que je l'aide car les rejets de peinture et autres serait nocive pour le bébé ! La barbe ! J'en ai marre de rien faire ! Je ne peux même pas faire la cuisine. Bah ! J'vais reprendre une activité que je n'ai pas faire depuis longtemps : le scrabouillage ! (NDA : c'est de gribouillage, dessin ou texte ne voulant rien dire !) Rapidement lassée de cette activité, je cherchais les albums photos. Rien de mieux dans ma famille comme séance de torture, il faut croire que je suis sadique. La première photo est celle du mariage de mes parents, qui n'ont pas l'air franchement heureux. Ensuite, vient celle où ma mère apparaît avec un teste de grossesse à la main, la légende indique « teste positif, la famille s'agrandit ! ». Les photos suivantes montrent le défiler des mois de grossesses à ma mère. Jusqu'à celle qui est celle de notre échographie, « Des jumeaux ! ». Nos parents n'ont jamais imaginaient que nous soyons des filles. Les trois derniers mois et celle de « l'accouchement ». On voit ma mère nous tenir dans ses bras, l'air vaguement mécontente, « Première rencontre avec nos jumelles ». Le mot « jumelles » est écrit avec dégoût, c'est visible. Les photos continues sur nos premiers mois de vie. Il y avait nettement plus de photos de Fauna qui était déjà à l'époque, plus maligne et plus calme. Les photos s'arrêtent sur notre septime anniversaire. Là, où notre mère à commencer à nous monter l'une contre l'autre. Le mariage de nos parents était arrangés et ils ne sont jamais aimer, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Je me suis toujours demander comment ils avaient réussit à nous faire malgré le dégoût que lui inspire l'autre. Des larmes amers s'échappèrent de la barrière de mes paupières et fit un ruisseau le long de mes joues. Je finis toujours en pleure quand je regarde l'album photo de notre famille pourrie ! C'est à ce moment qu'ils choisirent pour rentré. O et Rosa me sautèrent dessus.  
_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
_ C'est rien. T'inquiète.  
_ C'est quoi ça, demanda Rosa en s'en saisissant et en le feuilletant.  
O regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ainsi que mon cendrier, Iris et Cast.  
_ On dirait un album photo.  
_ Ce sont tes parents ?  
_ Non. Mes géniteurs.  
_ Et elle, c'est qui ?  
_ Fauna.  
_ Ma jumelle.  
_ Elle est venue nous rendre visite y a un mois et demi.  
_ J'ai une famille complètement pourri !  
_ Un point commun avec Cast !  
_ Ah.  
Je levais la tête vers lui ; il avait le visage fermé et avait l'air de ne pas vouloir en parler. Je le comprends. Pourquoi devoir parler de ce qui à faillit nous détruire ? Pourquoi raviver une douleur qu'on s'est juré d'oublier ? Un accord silencieux, on passa sur un sujet plus neutre, le nouvel appart. Ils ne voulaient pas que je le vois avant qu'il ne soit fini. Cela me mettait sur les nerfs de ne pas savoir.  
_ Ça avance ?  
_ Oui. On a presque fini la chambre principale et la salle de bain. Il ne nous reste plus que la chambre du bambin.  
_ Alors, je vais bientôt le voir ?!  
_ T'es vraiment pas patiente !  
_ Ça déprends de quoi…  
Castiel devient tout rouge et je me mis à rire comme une frappa-dingue ! Les autres ne comprenaient rien et c'était très bien ainsi !  
Il me fallu attendre encore un mois plein pour voir ce nouvel appartement qui était à la fois plus près du lycée et en centre ville. Il était plus de deux fois plus grand que le mien sans compter la terrasse qui avait été protégé pour éviter que bébé chute. La chambre principale était rouge, violette et grise avec un lit double protéger par une moustiquaire style orientale. Une armoire couvrait tout un mur et un bureau était placer sous la fenêtre. La chambre de bébé était peinte en violet (mi bleu mi rose), le berceau était au milieu de la pièce, la table à langer et le meuble pour les affaires était placer sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et l'armoire était placer à gauche du berceau. Une commode était placer à droite et un baby phone reposait dessus. La salle de bain était carrelait blanc et rouge, avec une douche italienne et une baignoire reposant de chaque côté de la fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. La cuisine-salle à manger était, elle, verte très pâle avec une grande, non immense table rouge aux chaises vertes. Le salon avait reprit mes meubles plus le canapé et les fauteuils de Castiel. Les murs étaient noirs derrière la télé et mon bibliothèque, qui avait elle aussi doublé, et blanc sur le reste. Je lâchais un p'tain et un « waouh » ! Je sautais (du mieux que je pouvais avec mon ventre) aux cous de mes amis et embrassais comme pas permis mon Castiel. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Vraiment tout proche de la fin ! Dernier chapitre avant épilogue, et quelque info ! Toujours est-il qu'Amour Sucré s'appartient ainsi que les persos.**

**Chapitre 10**

Il était midi. Cast était encore en train de manger. J'étais descendu pour aller aux toilettes même si je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. A peine me suis-je installer que je perdis les eaux. J'envoyai un message à la première personne que je trouvais, Rosa. « Help ! Bb montre son nez ! ». Ce qui la fit accourir dans la seconde, puisqu'elle était dans la cabine voisine.  
_ Euro ? Ça va ?  
_ Pour le moment. Mais il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Je vais pas accoucher dans les toilettes. Et va chercher Cast.  
Point de vu Castiel (ça fessait longtemps)  
Je vis Rosa courir vers nous comme un cinglée et essoufflé. Elle reprit rapidement son souffle et haussa un sourcil.  
_ Oui, Rosa ?  
_ J'ai oubliée !  
_ Ce ne devait pas être important, alors. Elle est où Euro ?  
_ C'est ça !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Elle a perdu les eaux.  
_ QUOI ?  
_ Elle est aux toilettes et veut aller à l'infirmerie ! Tu dois venir. Elle va pas accouché dans les chiottes !  
_ P'tain ! T'as vraiment pas de mémoire Rosa !  
On a couru jusqu'aux toilettes et j'ai porté Europa jusqu'à l'infirmerie (NDA : j'ai une impression de déjà vu…). Lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et elle s'était crisper dans mes bras. Je toquai avec mon pied et ce ne fut pas l'infirmière qui nous ouvrir.  
_ Bonjour, lança l'infirmière de l'intérieur. Entré !  
C'est ce que je fis. Je déposai Europa sur le premier lit. La seconde femme regarda Euro puis l'infirmière.  
_ Elle est déjà venue pour ça mais…  
_ Il arrive, furent nos seuls mots.  
_ Mm-mm. Ça tombe bien. Voici ma consœur, médecin.  
Cast resta avec moi, les autres durent retourner en cours. Je dus me passer de péridurale mais de toute façon, à une époque on en avait pas et on s'en sortait très bien ! Bref ! La médecin s'occupa de mon cas. Je vous passe les détails vraiment pas dissable (Tu parles bien la France).  
A la pause, c'est-à-dire deux heures après midi, le groupe entra quand son premier cri retendit dans l'infirmerie. Après deux longues deux heures, bébé était né. Un beau petit garçon aux cheveux noirs nuit avec une mèche rousse et aux yeux verts.  
_ Hum… Il faut le nourrir. Vous allaitez ?  
_ Oui.  
Elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et dégrafa son soutif pour nourrir mon fils. Il est magnifique ! Il me fait un peu pensée à un dragon. L'infirmière revient, oui car elle était partie, avec des papiers.  
_ Il faut les remplir pour l'état civil. Je pose les questions et je rempli avec vos réponses. Ça vous va ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Père de l'enfant, Castiel.  
_ Oui.  
_ Mère, Europa. C'est évident.  
_ Date de naissance des parents. Castiel ?  
_ Douze août.  
_ Europa ?  
_ Vingt quatre mai.  
_ Nom de l'enfant ?  
Je me penchais et lui murmura mon idée à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête.  
_ Draco.  
_ Irma, sa taille et son poids, s'il te plaît.  
Elle dicta taille et poids avant de se replonger dans son carnet. Rapidement, l'infirmière eut fini de remplir les papiers d'administratifs et nous les donna pour que nous même les donnions à la mairie. Elle s'occupa ensuite Europa pour le rot du dragon.  
Point de vu Europa  
Il me fessait légèrement mal en tétant mais c'était une douleur agréable. Mon petit dragon. Il est à peine né qu'il a déjà un surnom ! Cast fourra les papiers administratifs dans son sac et me regarda faire faire le rot de Draco. Le groupe avait été silencieux le temps de remplir les papiers. O fut la première à s'approcher du bout d'chou endormi au creux de mes bras. Castiel s'assit à mes côtés et caressa la joue rebondi de son fils. Je regardais mes amis s'extasier sur Draco. Il va en briser des cœurs en étant plus grand. Lysandre et O était ceux qui avaient été les premiers au courant et une idée me traversa l'esprit pour les remercier. Je le chuchotais à l'oreille de Cast et il hocha la tête.  
_ C'est ces messes basses, s'indigna Rosa.  
_ On se demandait qui serait le parrain et la marraine de Draco.  
_ Et qui sait ? Hein ? C'est quoi ? Dis !  
_ On le dira quand on sera à la maison !  
_ Méchante !  
Après un débat de Rosa et moi, que je gagne, on se dirige vers la maison. Enfin ! Je suis porter par Castiel jusqu'à la voiture de Leigh, qui a été déranger en plein travail, qui nous emmènent à l'appart. O va coucher Draco dans sa chambre et moi, je suis porter jusqu'à la chambre principale. O revient avec la baby phone et s'assoit comme les autres autour de moi. Ils sont les oreilles grandes ouvertes.  
_ Les heureux gagnant du concours Parrain, marraine sont… (Roulement de tambour) Le cendrier et la O.  
Lysandre et Violette me serre dans leurs bras.  
Une heure et une tété plus tard. Cast vient me rejoindre après que tout le monde soit parti. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et farfouille dans sa poche.  
_ Euro…  
_ Oui ?  
_ Tu m'aimes ?  
_ Bien sûr que je t'aime, gros bêta !  
_ Et tu ne e demandes pas si moi, je t'aime ?  
_ Non. Je le sais.  
Il ne dit rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes et soupira….  
_ Je t'aime et je veux te faire entièrement mienne. Veux-tu m'épousez ?  
Je reste muette de surprise. Puis je me reprends et sourire à Castiel.  
_ Je serais heureuse de passer le reste de ma vie entre vis bras, monsieur Castiel.  
Il sourire lui aussi et sort l'écrin de sa poche. Il passe la bague qu'il contenait à mon doigt. Elle est magnifique. Simple mais magnifique. L'or blanc et l'or normal se croisent et sur ce croisement est graver E&C. Des larmes de joies perlent aux coins de mes yeux et finissent par couler. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Nooooooooooooooooooon ! C'est fini ! * raclement de gorge * Ce n'est pas à moi. Sauf l'histoire, évidement.**

**Épilogue**

Je déballe le dernier carton. Notre villa est magnifique. Draco entre dans la pièce suivie de près par ses trois sœurs et ses deux frères. Il a maintenant 16 ans. Gaby a 14 ans. Honey a 12 ans et Ike a lui 10 ans. Jewell a 8 ans et Kipp en a 6. Ils s'installent à table et Draco prépare la goûter pour tout le monde. Castiel arrive derrière moi et se serre contre lui puis m'embrasse.  
_ Berck, s'écrie Jewell et Kipp.  
Je souris, ils sont si mignons ! Rosa et Leigh entrent avec leurs enfants, Abigail, 14 ans, Ace, 11 ans et Amy et Alec, 9 ans. Lysandre arrive aussi avec Iris à son bras et le Tye, 2 ans. Violette et Armin entrent, son ventre est bien arrondi. Kim s'engouffre dans la pièce en tirant Nath par le bras, une bague orne son doigt. Alexy et Dajan arrivent main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux et manquent de peu de se manger l'encadrement de la porte. Arrive enfin Ambre au bras de Ken suivit de Mélodie et Jade. La cuisine est joyeuse, tout le monde parle comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois.  
On vit tous sur le même terrain, ce qui fait une longue liste sur la boite aux lettres… Non, je rigole ! Le facteur entre dans la propriété et va de maison en maison remettre le courrier. Ce facteur est Drake.

**Information familiale :**

Europa + Castiel = * Draco, 16ans, garçon * Gaby, 14ans, fille * Honey, 12ans, fille * Ike, 10ans, garçon * Jewell, 8ans, fille * Kipp, 6ans, garçon

Rosa + Leigh = * Abigail, 14ans, fille * Ace, 11ans, garçon * Amy, 9ans, fille * Alec, 9ans, garçon

Iris + Lysandre = *Tye, 2ans, garçon

Violette + Armin = Tory, fille, ou Ryder, garçon 


End file.
